Harry and relationships at halloween
by sadymylady
Summary: Taking prompts. give me a pairing and I might write it. I know this has been done before however now there's a twist it's Halloween themed :-)
1. twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or twilight

**:thought:**

"speech"

* * *

Harry glanced around at the houses surrounding him all of them were decorated with things that Harry knew were only used at 1 time of the year...Halloween.

he looked over at the man who's hand he was holding

:hmmm I wonder what they would do if they found out what creatures are really like: he thought

afterall the drop dead gorgeous person standing next to him was a far cry from the tales told of the bloodsucking, garlic fearing creatures of myth.

:although: he reflected with a chuckle :he can be scary in his own way:

as he thought this he glanced up at Emmett who had looked down at him at the sound of his chuckle.

Harry gave a smile up at Emmett "just thinking about what they would do if they found out what vampires were really like"

a booming laugh exploded from Emmett causing a few people to look over at them before quickly turning there attention back to the kids trick or treating

"well I'm not sure about what there reaction would be but I can picture Edwards"

after he said this Emmett proceeded to cross his eyes and poof his face up succeeding in making Harry laugh as he imagined Edwards face with the ridiculous look Emmett just flashed him.

Emmett grinned down at his mate as he finally stopped pulling the face however as he did he caught someone staring at him out the corner of his eye and turned to look...

and out of anyone it could have been it was Isabella Swan ,dubbed the twat by Harry, and she was marching right over to them her face red and her expression furious or what Emmett assumed was furious as it looked more like she was constipated.

Emmett looked to his little mate and noticed him already looking in the same direction looking highly amused

looking around Emmett took note that they were the only ones left on the street and turned to face forward again just as the twat arrived

"how dare you speak about Edward like that you freaks"

and with that the twat drawed back her arm and went to slap Harry across the face however Harry ducked out of the way and her hand instead hit Emmett, Harry couldn't hide his sadistic grin as he heard the bones crack in the twats hand.

the twat drew back screeching and cursing holding her hand protectively to her chest and brought her other hand up to slap Harry this time however the slap was stopped by Emmett

"if you dare hurt my mate i'll torture you so badly that there wont be any of you left for Edward to find"

the twat snatched her hand back then looked around as if for help however when she realised Edward wasn't there she went red and stomped off.

Emmett and Harry burst out laughing as the twat turned the corner

"well that was entertaining"

"yeah" Emmett agreed reaching down to bestow a kiss on Harry

when they broke apart harry smiled up at Emmett and they continued on their way still quietly chuckling.

* * *

don't forget to leave a review with requests


	2. one piece

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or onepiece

**:thought:**

"speech"

warnings: slight yaoi

* * *

Red-Haired Shanks known as shanks when shortened looked up from the map as the door to the cabin opened and his lover skipped in.

"shaanks?" said harry drawing out the hair

"yeah?" Shanks said his eyes softening as he looked at his lover

"don't you remember what today is?" questioned Harry faking a amazed look at his older lover

as Harry said this Shanks started flipping through his memory frantically

**:what if I've missed a anniversary of something or a really important:** Shanks thought starting to panic

"i'm sorry what's so important about today?" Shanks finally mumbled out worried his lover would be angry with him for forgetting something which seemed so important.

"why its Halloween of course" exclaimed Harry excitedly

Shanks looked at Harry who was practically vibrating with excitement and...

"Halloween?"

at the affronted look Shanks shot him harry burst out laughing finally dropping the façade of being surprised

"I thought you might not know so I brought a dictionary"

Shank stared at Harry incredulously but sure enough Harry disappeared behind the door then reappeared a second later with a dictionary

"according to the dictionary the definition is:

the night of 31 October, the eve of All Saints' Day, often celebrated by children dressing up in frightening masks and costumes. Halloween is thought to be associated with the Celtic festival Samhain, when ghosts and spirits were believed to be abroad."

harry just stared at the dictionary before looking up

"well that wasn't very good, Halloween is so much more than that its a time for fun and carving pumpkins"

at this harry reached once again behind the door and this time came back with 2 pumpkins.

when Shank continued to just sit there and gap harry decided it was time to 'bring out the big guns' so to speak and pouted at his lover

*********a while later**********

after a lot of pouting and whining harry finally got a result and they spent the rest of the afternoon carving the pumpkins

shanks supposed it wasn't that bad :after all: he reflected :it isn't that bad because times never wasted when im with my lover:

not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

* * *

dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn please review but no flames please

hope you liked it 917 brat


	3. vampire knight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or vampire knight

**:thought:**

"speech"

* * *

Harry strolled along the corridors of cross academy it was Halloween and it showed as the day class had been going mad about it and decorated the halls with every bit of scare worthy decoration they could find.

"Harry" he heard he glance behind him and sped up there behind him was his lover

zero

"please Harry i'm sorry" was called behind him

Harry scoffed, as if that was going to get him forgiven

he didn't think he'd ever been so upset with his lover although today was Halloween it was also his birthday

all Harry had done was try to celebrate it with his lover and he was shouted at

turned out his lover hadn't remembered it was his birthday.

The pleads were still coming from behind but Harry ignored them and sped up even more

finally Harry was so annoyed he turned around and shouted at his lover

"just leave me alone"

and...

.

.

.

.

**BANG**

the door next to him slammed open and Harry jumped into Zero's arms

and the monster behind the door said...

.

.

.

.

"trick or treat"

and the 2 lovers laughed as the tension finally broke

* * *

I know its short but I haven't had any more request so i'm hoping you will ask for something now


	4. gundam wing

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or Gundam wing

**:thought:**

"speech"

Heero slowly brought his drink up and and talk a huge gulp relishing in the numbness that came after.

Not for the first time he wondered why there was so few people, Afterall the place was usually quite packed and he tended to avoid crowded places but this was a exception so it had come as a surprise to him when he'd stumbled in looking to get lost in the music and found the place practically deserted.

**:tonight was pointless: **he glanced around taking in the lack of music, dancers and the usual energetic air of the club **:so boring:**

the war had been over 5 years

:so much for forever: he thought thinking of the promises he and Duo had made

he remembered when the other pilots had been told of these promises how even Quatre had looked doubtful. He knew they were all doubting **him **yet he'd been the one who had been comforting Duo that night

"I will never leave you" he'd whispered softly the moon giving him light to see his lovers face

"I will love you always" Duo had replied back

Heero mentally snorted, yeah right!

the day the war had finished Heero had gone to kiss Duo and been rejected

then dumped.

What had happened next Heero had never dreamed of happening, everyone he'd thought would stand beside him had turned there back on him

,his heart ached as he remember them turning a blind eye to what Duo had done and in doing so betraying the little tattered trust that Heero had managed to place with them.

After the events that had torn Heero to pieces was it any wonder he spent so much time drowning himself in alcohol to try and forget the disaster of his past.

Heero brought his glass up to hiss lips frowning when it was discovered that his cup was empty placing his hands on the table Heero was just pushing up to a standing position when a small hand on his shoulder gently guided him back to the seat.

"don't worry hun i'll get you something what do you want"

Heero couldn't help but close his eyes as the British trill washed over him, he turned to face the angel behind him and made a split second decision and brought a hand up to rest on the Emerald eyed man's shoulder

" would you mind keeping me company?"

the young man looked surprised for a moment until a smile stretched full red lips

"i'd love to"

and that was how it all begun that Halloween night

**********exactly 2 years later***********

"Heero pass me the giant spider" Harry called across to his lover

it was Halloween again and Harry birthday and to celebrate they were having a Halloween party with some of Harrys friend from his old school and the friends they had made in the nice neighborhood they'd moved to together.

Harry lost his concentration for a second and the ladder tilted before crashing to the floor Harry closed his eyes waiting to connect with the hard floor it came as a surprise to him when instead he felt arms wrap around him catching him behind his knees and under his neck.

"be more careful love" said Heero

Harry opened his eyes and looked up into soothing blue eyes

"thank you" he beamed, and Heero couldn't resist he leaned down and caught the luscious lips beneath his

and all was well for Heero Yuy and Harry Potter

* * *

nobody has made any requests but I can't exactly put Halloween on hold so here you go.

review leaving what you would like to read next


	5. one piece 2

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or one piece

**:thought:**

"speech"

* * *

Harry ran down the corridor as fast as his feet could carry him, his destination?

crocodiles study

why? because Harry and Crocodile were lovers

Harry finally arrived at the door and slammed it open

spotting his lover already up and facing the door, gold hook pointing at him ready for battle.

now while most people ,depending on the person, would either have run back out screaming or drawed there weapon and fought back Harry did not of this.

Harry dodged around the hook and the next thing crocodile knew he had been enveloped by thin arms that were squeezing him with more strength than they looked they had.

"thank you, thank you, thank you..."

after several minutes with crocodiles face becoming redder with each second Harry finally stepped back

"thank you so much for the new wand its the best birthday present ever" harry beamed up at crocodile.

Seeing the emerald eyes staring imploringly up at him crocodile reached a hand up and removed the cigar from his mouth crushing it before throwing it away, after this was done crocodile brought the hand up to Harrys chin and tipped his head back

crocodile leaned forward stopping just before Harrys and his lips were touching so close Harry could feel his breath fanning over his face the smell of tobacco and something Harry couldn't describe washing over him.

Finally Harry could no longer stand it and leaned up he crushed their mouths together desperately as if to mould them together and crocodile responded enthusiastically pushing harry back to the edge of the desk however as they did this...

**THUMP**

crocodile was instantly on guard looking for the potential threat, Harry however had seen some movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to face it finding that in there passion induced haze they had knocked a book of the top of a bookshelf.

reaching over Harry picked up the book revealing the title of the book as he did so

**Halloween jokes**

Harry flipped over the first page and began to read.

By now crocodile was watching his lover with interest wondering what it was about

"its Halloween jokes" said Harry,

looking up at him laughter dancing in his eyes

"listen to this" Harry said finally giving up and laughing as he began

"Who did the wizard marry ?"

deciding to play along crocodile replied "I don't know who did the wizard marry"

"His ghoul-friend!" Harry was no longer able to contain himself and burst out laughing

crocodile meanwhile looked on in amusement before deciding Harry was being to loud

"well the wizard did not marry his ghoul-friend he married me"

Crocodile announced over the laughter and once again attached his lips to Harry

lets just say that by the time they came back to their senses it was no longer Halloween.

* * *

there you go salllzy thanks for your suggestions ill do the other 2 soon so... that's about it.


	6. Death Note

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or Death Note

**:thought:**

"speech"

* * *

Harry paced around the living room today was Halloween and to celebrate Harry's birthday l and Harry had agreed to have a movie night

at the time Harry had been ecstatic, a whole night with just the 2 spending time together, with L doing the job he did they hardly ever had time to just enjoy each others company and a night together would be a dream come true.

naturally when L had suggested this to Harry vaguely one morning Harry had jumped at the opportunity and L seeing his lovers hopeful face had agreed and said he would arrive home early.

Harry thought making promises was great and everything but they amounted to nothing if they weren't kept and at the moment it didn't seem this promise was going to be kept.

He glanced at the clock,

L was 2 hours late the clock clicked switching over, make that 2 hours 1 minute,

Harry sighed his shoulders slumping, truth was he wasn't really that surprised

recently there relationship hadn't been amazing L had a case he was obsessed with and Harry tried to understand

**:Oh god have I tried to be understanding:**

Harry felt a head ache coming through and slumped onto the sofa bringing his hands up to his head and messaging his temple really he didn't need this

**:bloody hell:**

Harry felt sick again for the fourth time that week and jumped up from the sofa, slamming open the bathroom door and finally slumping in front of the toilet releasing what little he had made himself eat.

finally Harry finished and leaned back however just as he did the bathroom door slammed open and his lover came rushing in

"Harry? oh thank god"

L obviously hadn't realised what Harry had been doing in the bathroom which was unusual for L but when it came to Harry, L had learned a long time ago that he couldn't control his feelings.

Harry finally looked up and noticed to his shock the red eyes and tear tracks on L's face

"what happened?"

at this question L looked distraught as if remembering something

"well, I accidentally fell a sleep at work and well..." here L sobbed and Harry rubbed his back soothingly

"well" L carried on "I dreamt you left me"

Harry was quick to embrace him and reassure him

after all he could never leave L no matter how bad things got L was always going to be the most important person in Harry's life and vice-versa

L was finally calm and seemed to be thinking about something as he held Harry close finally he announced in a surprisingly calm voice

"Harry will you marry me?"

Harry stared at L until the words registered

"yes of course oh my god yes"

Harry beamed at L as they stood from the tilled floor hand in hand to go celebrate the news, however just as they walked L turned to Harry

"what were you doing in there anyway?"

Harry thought for a second and decided to be blunt

"I'm pregnant"

**Thump **

L fainted

* * *

hope you enjoyed that salllzy :-) I'll right again soon.


	7. yu gi oh

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or yu gi oh

**:thought:**

"speech"

* * *

Harry sighed as he pulled on his Halloween costume, he was supposed to look like a vampire

:really: he thought :this is ridiculous:

Today was his birthday and to celebrate he was being dragged of to some muggle's Halloween party by Seamus. The way Seamus had phrased it made it seem like it was for Harry's sake when it couldn't have been further from the truth; Harry was dreading it. sure going out for a drink was fine and everything but this wasn't going to be a proper party from the sound of it in fact it sounded like this was more like for those of high class.

Harry was beginning to suspect that the only reason Seamus suggested this was for seamus to meet all the girls there.

"oh who am I trying to kid, its obvious that this is going to be a very formal party and im probably just going to end up standing in a corner and looking nervous" he mumbled

turns out Harry was right.

The emerald eyed man glanced around before moving away from the corner

he eventually found a pair of doors leading out into a small garden, he hesitated before spotting another lady approaching him dressed up as a witch.

All it took after that was a couple of seconds to make the decision

he opened the door and steeped out shutting and locking the door before walking away wanting the girl to think he hadn't realised she was there and was being rude.

just as he passed around a group of trees the moon shone down on the small pond and the person sitting there

the guy was handsome with white hair shining silver in the moonlight and brown eyes that were clouded as if in deep thought.

Realising that the man had obviously come here for privacy Harry turned and started to leave as quietly as he could, however a voice stopped him,

"you don't have to leave we can talk if you would like to, my name is Maximillion Pegasus"

Harry turned around to find the man smiling at him the smile looked foreign on his face and Harry thought a smirk would suit him better however he didn't mention this and replied back

"my name is Harry"

"well Harry" he drawled Harry name in a way that made Harry shiver "why don't you take a seat and we can talk"

and talk they did

by the end of the night Harry left with a phone number and a date planned for the Saturday coming

Harry couldn't have been more happier; not even the trick or treater's ruined his mood

* * *

I just thought i'd mention that once i finish this story i will update my harry potter/vampire diaries one


End file.
